Rose of love
by MrsXerXesBreak7
Summary: a mysterious girl ends up in the rainsworth garden she at first sight falls in love with xerxes break some seens my seem a little OC BreakxOc
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: this is my first fan fiction feel free to tell me what it needs.

Also if you don't like the pairings of the people don't send me spam mail please! (Btw Xerxes is pronounced "Zerk Sees")

Thanks, MrsXerXesBreak7

_Thump, Thump_

Why does my head hurt?

_Thump, Thump_

Where am I?

_Thump, Thump_

It's dark…

_Thump, Thump_

Am I dead? Everything is so dark.

_Thump, Thump_

I pulled my hand closer to my face but still could not see, when I put my hand down I felt what I thought was a flower,

Was it moss? Or maybe grass?

_Crackle, crackle, crunch_

"Look what we got here-"

This voice I don't know it….I'm scared….

When I woke up is was laying on a couch but I was able to see, across the room was girl about 14 or 15 she had long silky brown hair pulled into a ponytail and tied of with a ribbon, and short bangs but the way she dressed amazed me a long gown, purple…..

_Thump, Thump_

My head it hurts again….. The girl looked over at me and waved at me to sit with her, I stood up hesitantly then walked over to where she sat and sat down,

"I'm Sharon Rainsworth, and what might be your name dear." She smiled

"Rue-"

_Stab, Stab_

I fell grabbing my chest it burned, but felt like I was being stabbed over and over.

_It's what you get for not taking my offer!_

Then it stopped I ripped open my shirt and unraveled the bandages. A clock was tattooed on my chest the hand slowly moved as I watched it….1….

"Are you okay do you need medical attention!"

"Rue-"Sharon sat down beside me her words had cut off, she looked at me,

"I didn't know you were a contractor….."

"I thought it was after shock from hitting your head..."

_Thump_

I looked over at the wardrobe quickly buttoning up my shirt I walked over, and opened it

"Hello Rue San!"

I jumped back a man with white hair and a doll on his shoulder jumped out of a wardrobe and called me by my name and called me san like an old friend

"Hello, brat!"

The doll talked, did the man make her do that or is it really alive...

"Now, Now Emily do not treat our guest like that."

I stared the man had a red eye the other was covered by bangs he wore a white jacket that hung low from his shoulders complete with black pants, white boots, purple shirt, and a white scarf that rippled down . His overall look was just weird

"XERXES!"

"How dare you scare miss Rue like that, she jumped a mile at least!"

Then Sharon pulled out what looked like a paper fan and smacked him on the head at least three times

"Ah that's got to hurt," I commented

He quickly stood up and put a smirk on his face, just between you and me it's kind of cute the way he smiles

"Xerxes Break at your service!"

"A useless glutton as usual" the doll commented

Break pulled a smirk and his eyebrow twitched, then calming down he approached me leaned down and reached behind my ear.

"Aw so that's where that candy went!"

I looked break had pulled a lollipop from behind my ear

"Oz u liar you told me That Bastard wouldn't be here!"

I looked around break to see a long haired girl accompanied by two boys one of them had blonde hair and green eyes he was about 15 same as Sharon, the older boy looked about 20 with black hair and beautiful gold eyes

"Sorry Alice, but guess what we are having for dinner, Meat!" Sharron chimed

Alice's eyes grew wide when she started drooling I figured out she liked meat

"Yes Alice were having meat" Break smiled

_Hiisssssssssssss _this is the sound that Alice let out when break talked to her

"Leave me be you clowny bastard!"

"Break please show Miss Rue to her room, leggings and a blouse won't do." She said pouting

"Right this way Rue san." He said pointing at the hall

"Just call me Rue please," I said but he didn't hear me

The Hall was huge with a light coffee color with little flowers drawn throughout the wall we took a turn and went down a hall full of doors I was glad to be the 3rd door in, because it looked like the hall went on forever, as I stepped in a fresh breeze set in, my room had a bed with cream bedding, standing next to it was a table made from cherry wood, to complete it cream drapes and a large wardrobe next to a bathroom

"Here where this." Break said holding a white dress with light blue lace and a bow on the side

I snatched it out of his hand; I saw another one of his smirks, the one that I like about him. But he doesn't realize anything I _hope at least_ after I put it on it looked at least 10 times better than it did in breaks hand when I came out break was lying on my bed, and hanging over the edge

"It looks good on you." He said smirking

I didn't know what to expect a complement from a man I barely new but already had a crush on, without thinking I blushed I felt my face get hot and all I did was bow and said "thanks"

_Your life will get worse Rue san…_


	2. Chapter 2

"Break do your mind me going out to town after lunch?"

"No I don't mind, are you sure you're okay?"

I stopped and looked at him pulling up my own little smirk I asked

"I don't need you following me like a lost duckling,"

We continued down the hall,

After lunch I finally got to go to town, as I walk I feel like I've been in this place before

_Blood, there is blood everywhere what just happened_

Flashback…..then I felt another pain in my head but I stiffened up and walked into a dress shop, no one was there other than a elderly lady at the counter as I walked passed she eyed me, creepy, I walked to a rack with green dresses the one that caught my eye was a kaki green with white lace on the bottom and on the sleeves, it went down to my ankles I just had to buy it. After I got done paying for it I walked through an alley, before I started to go down the alley way I spotted a large crowd circled and yelling, but they died down,

When I had turned and started walking I was knocked to the ground…. By Alice

"Alice are you okay."

"Whatever." She said

"Nice camouflage break," she said peering around me

I turned around to see break standing behind a tarp,

"So you saw through my ninjutsu …..I didn't expect less from Alice." He said peeling it off

"You didn't have to show up here!" Alice yelled

The next thing I knew break hugged me and Alice against himself and he whispered between us

"Don't leave my side or else….a bad kitty…will tempt you into a maze."

_Jingle, Jingle_

_Come…Come play with Cheshire._

Before I knew it I was laying on the ground Alice laying on breaks lap unconscious he was….knitting? A long wooly scarf hung over Alice's face

"Don't leave me." Alice said putting her hand up to breaks face

When she opened her eyes she jumped back

"Alice~ I knit you a scarf!" break sang

"Great….hand it over." She whispered

"I'll use it to strangle you!"

I looked up dolls floated around and twisted walls with windows mangled into it were the base of where ever we were. A upside down stair case hung from the ceiling nothing in the place was…..well normal, Alice stood up and attempted to walk away when the chandelier came crashing down luckily break pushed her away.

"people, there are people here!"

"Kill them, Kill them!" the dolls screamed but a voice cut them off

"Alice…Cheshire didn't invite us here for tea." "And he didn't bring us here to befriend us either."

"Cheshire's intention should only be one." "Kill you in his territory!"

Chains came down from the ceiling, they looked a lot like dolls Break and Alice were already occupied by two each but I was cornered…

_I'll help you… just call my name and I'll help_

"G-Gryphon!" I yelled

_Screech!_

I looked up a large black bird stood before me, He had the head of a bird talons but the body of a lion, and one by one it picked off the chains

_I'll be back_

Gryphon disappeared….nothing just me break and Alice,

"well." Said break "this is no place for ladies like you two~"

Break scooped Alice up into his arms and ran, I chased after like a duckling imprinting on the first thing it sees, he finally put her down he slowly walked up a staircase me and Alice following at the top of the stairs there were many mirrors, suddenly Alice covered her ears and started whispering

"NO!" Alice screamed running and covering her ears

Pretty soon break was walking after her but something stopped him, he was being pulled back into a mirror by a man

"Break!"

I didn't know where I was it was dark like I had started, suddenly all the moments of my life flashed before me.

_Am I dying?_

The thought of never seeing my friends again, became too much as thoughts and memories raced through my head, and then I screamed.

Light filled the room around me

_Someone is here. To snatch away the thing you love the most._


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: If you're going to call my OC Mary Sue don't bother reviewing this! Or my texting problem…don't please be nice with you, to let you know I changed her chain instead of griffin it's a dog with black fur red eyes and wings called Felix.(black wings not red LOL)**

When I looked down blood pooled where I stood, fire was everywhere dead scattered the room, I looked at my wrist it was swollen and red, a bracelet was wrapped around it…..three blue diamonds were weaved through some sort of metal, next to me a woman with blonde hair had the same bracelet laid on the floor her eyes opened in terror, her last scream was pasted to her face, she clutched a 2 year old in her hands they both were dead blood trickling down their faces, like a cold scream.

A lump appeared in my throat and I felt like crying, but I couldn't understand why or knew why I was here in the first place.

"I ….I didn't do anything wrong…this is…..this is not my fault…"

Looked up, a boy about 13 was holding scissors and shaking, a deep grin came across his scared face his eyes blazed like a mad mans

"The sky, the people, and me…..it's all so red!" he laughed

When He looked up, he looked so familiar, He had one gold eye, and a eye of deep crimson, and he ran off laughing

"Wait!" I yelled

I started running blood soaked my clothes

_Thump Thump Thump_

Footsteps…before I ran down a corner I looked at who was following me…Oz! But I just kept running I couldn't stop, I was replaying a memory that oz had entered.

Then for a moment things went blank before I knew it the floor and twisted walls were crumbling

"Cheshire's had enough!"

When I looked up break was on the ground sword in hand, I ran over

"Break are you okay." I whispered

"Don't worry about me." He said trying to stand up

"No I'll take care of this." "For a while anyways." I said

"Take this." Break said handing me his sword

I took it but I'm not sure how to use it, everything was still crumbling

"The Blond! He's destroying everything!" Cheshire screamed

In his blind madness he leaped, amazingly I was a lot faster than him I slammed the flat of the blade into his stomach knocking the air out of him, nothing I didn't expect from myself then he jumped back up, and ran toward me, break grabbed the blade from my hand, and did the same as I had before.

"I'll take it from here Rue san."

Break said a reassuring grin crawled onto his pale lips, Cheshire noticed what was going on, break protecting me because I'm smaller and weaker, The cat like chain slammed his huge paws on the ground before jumping up, my eyes followed his every movement before me or break could do anything, he came down on top of me scratching me across the stomach just as break but off his other arm.

"You stupid cat.." break sneered

Break stood right over the top of Cheshire grabbing a scarf like object that Cheshire was wearing his arm on the ground crumbled like ashes,

"…..In any case you have absolutely no manners, leaving your guests unattended for so long,"

"Don't worry I'll teach you your place, by carving directly into your flesh!" Break said in a repulsed tone

Shadows swirled around us the last thing I saw before losing conches a large chain stood over me,

"Mad Hatter!" Cheshire screamed  
>then I started to feel dizzy I saw a mirror on the twisted walls my face a ghostly pale. My eyes blood shot and standing out like a sore thumb, I looked up and I saw the rock that would probably knock me out fall from the ceiling, I closed my eyes blood dripping from my stomach wounds in a gushing stream I waited for the end for the searing pain of the rock, which hit me moments later knocking me out cold.<p>

XXXXXX

_Sunlight, it's bright….To bright why can't I move_

I tried to sit up but I couldn't, why not? Tears fled from my eyes as I tried to move, when I looked down break was sitting in a chair, and had his head resting on my stomach, Asleep

So I pushed him off of me and sat up.  
>my head hurt bad I touched the sore part of my fore head a small bump had formed were the rock hit me suddenly I felt pain like someone was taking a knife and slicing into the cuts, deep<p>

"Damn," I said under my breath griping my stomach

"A young lady should always watch her language." He said smirking

I had no time for jokes. Suddenly I didn't feel good,

"Break help me get up, please,"

"Where is the little princess going?" he taunted

"Just help me up….. Quickly please."

He helped me up luckily I only needed help walking for a short distance my leg somehow had been injured,

" I can take it from now on," I said

When I walked in I shut the door, the cold tile felt good against my feet I paced over to the sink the feeling returned, I looked up at the mirror instead of my face I saw a grinning face with red eyes replacing my brown. Agonizing pain rushed in, I started coughing, I couldn't stop before anything else could happen I was vomiting up crimson blood, It covered my hands from me trying to keep it in, It was everywhere even in my hair, I didn't know who I was the deep red stain my once blond hair like berries stained the hands of little kids.

"Rue!" Break said  
>running over to me, Just as I collapsed into a puddle of deep wine blood, pain rushed through my frame tears bursted out of my eyes I coughed again splattering blood on break and on myself<p>

"Break, I love you."  
>but I wasn't audible, I was at deaths door I knew it; I reached up and touched his silver hair with the back of my hand, is this what my fate is? Death?<br>_

When I woke up I was lying in the same bed bandages across the top of my head there was a doctor in the room

"Xerxes, help me with her,"

"How can I be of assistance?"

Carry her over to the table that's what the doctor told him but he didn't really say anything he gave break a stern look break picked me up in a bridal fashion, he walked to the table and set me down gently, more like he tried to put me down gently, he leaned his head to my ear I could feel his hot breath in my ear.

"Sorry"

"Its okay,"  
>I whispered flinching the doctor unbuttoned the lower part of my shirt and peeled of the bandages reveling a deep wound<p>

The doctor quickly pulled out a needle before I could say 'hey what are you doing?' he went to work I flinched, without thinking I started crying the doctor had poked deep into the flesh on my stomach break sat behind me holding me his head rested on my shoulder him trying to comfort me was being a nuisance.

"Is she a contractor?"

"Yea she's with Pandora."

"Well let's have a look at how much time she has."

"No!"  
>I yelled<br>"I'm sorry I'm not very comfortable with strangers."

The doctor sighed  
>"well break could"<br>even though I knew break I still wasn't comfortable but the doc was trying to help so I sighed break unbuttoned the top of the shirt I turned around face to face with break. I slowly peeled off the fabric only enough so you could see the seal I felt hot blush come to my pale face

"Two."

"Two, well she must have had it move this morning, give her bed rest and find away to seal her chains power."

For now that was impossible, until we found a way to get the power into a necklace or something, the doctor walked out, I felt awkward I pulled up the fabric quickly blushing, I turned

"Break, can you button this."  
>I asked shyly<p>

"Sure anything for you Rue-san-"  
>he said buttoning up the night shirt I turned around to get off the table break traced my spine till he got to my middle back and started from the top again, when he was done I carefully hopped off the table, and headed for the door,<p>

"Where is Rue-san going?"

"Rue-san is going outside,"  
>"Where is Xerxes-kun going?"<p>

Breaks signature smirk crawled onto his pale lips he got up, before I could blink I was in his arms  
>"Break!"<br>"A man your age shouldn't carry a young lady!"

"I'm only 23 you're not any better you know we come from the same time."

"What!"

"Kidding, kidding."  
>The man laughed<br>"you're going to bed doctor orders-"

I gripped the scarf hanging from his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. I was too weak to go against him. he sat on my bed holding me, I held a piece of his hair in my hand twisting it, I loved the way he held me, he doesn't like me that's for sure I'm too ugly, Sharon told me I was cute, but it wasn't true I was the ugly duckling of Pandora, why did everyone hate me Alice looked down on me for liking the "clowny bastard" I wonder when the last time Alice pulled out a dictionary was, 100 years ago? Everything that I was thinking kept me awake; I had to get something out so I could fall asleep.

"Break?"  
>"Yea?"<p>

I looked up at him I was tired my eyes closing they felt like sandbags,

"I love you."

I didn't look up to see his face or didn't stay awake long enough to hear the hatters reaction, as I drifted to sleep then I saw my chain Felix, he looked at me sweetly then retracted his long wing behind him there was sunlight and a meadow, he was gone, in the meadow two little girls one with blonde hair the other brown

"Look rue!"  
>"Good job Reece, you finally made a flower chain!"<p>

The older girl looked up and smiled

"Well it takes a nice little sister to teach this old dog new trick."

"You're not that old, that's what Sebastian says silly, and you're only 3 years older than me!"

Reece stood up and started running the other girl chased her around, the sky became dark, thunder rolled in the little girls stopped giggling and started to panic the older girl was hit square on by lightning, she lay there twitching, eyes open, the girls eyes slowly clouded over her last breath came out in a sigh almost like relief, her last tears fell taking with them a trail of dirt.

I woke in a cold sweat on my bed I felt better my stomach didn't have any pain, well at least like it had earlier, I got up and walked across the lavender floor as I opened the door I stuck my head out I could hear Oz talking and Gilbert, so I followed the noise, I found all of my friends sitting in a room I walked over and sat with Alice and Sharon

"Alice you need to learn of romance!"  
>"What's that is it tasty?"<br>"Well I refer it to a bitter sweet."  
>Sharon smiled<br>"come Miss Alice!"  
>"Oh Rue join us we know you have romance!"<p>

Without waiting on my reply she grabbed me and Alice by the hand and yanked us down the hall into a large room of books the room had red carpet and aqua walls

"These are the bibles of Romance!"

Sharon then went through the book chatting with me and Alice; Alice seemed to be in the same predicament as the girl in the novel

SLAM!

Sharon closed the book making me and Alice jump  
>"why did you do that"<br>Alice said

"Uh Sister Sharon? I said

The last time we talked she asked me to call her sister Sharon I don't know it makes me sound like a little kid; well against her we are little kids.

"Uh that scene is a little too, old for Alice."

"Kissing?"  
>"I and oz have already kissed."<p>

Sharon's face became an angry red; I got the hell out of there just before Sharon started to scream

"YOU'RE A WOLF IN RABBITS CLOTHING!"

As I entered the room Sharon came stomping in pulling out a paper fan I crawled over to the couch and sat down and watched as Sharon cursed out Oz, Gilbert was a statue but he slowly backed into the opening door

Wham!

Oh that's got to hurt I thought a man stepped through the door with two maids pushing a large cart

"Oscar-sama?"  
>Oz said<p>

"Hey, I brought you all some juice!"

As one of the maids passed out my glass I looked at the juice, it smelled like grapes so I thought it was grape juice it smelled tart, and when I tasted it, it was tart but semi sweet at the same time when I looked up from the glass after the second big gulp the room was moving I tried to stand up but couldn't find balance, lucky for me I never really stood up,

Or someone would have to clean up the "juice"

"Oscar-sama that wasn't juice."  
>Oz said weekly<p>

"Come on its grape juice with a little alcohol"

"Uncle the rest of the world calls that wine."  
>Oz whispered as Oscar poured another glass<p>

I took the last little sip of the stuff and laid down on the couch my face was burning and I didn't feel too well

"Anyways no one is under aged!"  
>"Sharon is over 20, even if she doesn't look it"<br>"break is also over 20."  
>"Emily and Alice aren't human."<br>"Your 25."  
>"Gilbert is 24."<br>"And Rue I believe that's her name is, Pandora believes she is 22."

No 22 couldn't be right I'm only 15 have I been gone only a few short years? Or have I confused my age why did I remember two little girls in Victorian dresses and the tragedy of Salabar at that moment I couldn't think,  
>"Rue-san looks a little tired."<p>

I nodded I couldn't really do anything else, the person I was talking to picked me up in a familiar way

"See you around Oscar-sama!"  
>The person holding me said<br>I immediately figured it was break, break carried me down the hall I realized I was crying and my head face was pressed against him he was warm, I was cold, we walked down the hall the moon shown down on us and created patterns on the walls and flooring the light was beautiful it was pale and glistened on silver mirrors and reflected off of flower pots

We walked into my room or breaks room he laid me on the bed and started up a fire, I started to giggle and play with my hair, another sign that I was an idiot drunk,  
>"My, my someone's a little drunk."<p>

He laughed

Still giggling I reached up and pulled break in closer he laid his arms on the bed for support, I brushed my lips against his, but instead of returning the kiss he pulled back slowly I cocked my head to the side and did my best drunk puppy face.

"Please?"

But it was muffled because he leaned down and kissed me, I kissed back I slowly sat up curling my arms around his neck his arms went around me at my waist,

"Break?"  
>A voice yelled behind break I looked over his shoulder in the doorway Sharon stood immediately she pulled out a paper fan.<br>"Break!"  
>"Would you leave this young lady alone,"<br>Sharon yelled totally pissed at break  
>"You shouldn't take advantage of a girl when she drunk."<p>

Sharon wobbled blush spread on her face she was drunk yet she could still see through it like she was sober enough to yell at break

"My lady, it was a mis-"

I heard the whack of the paper fan it whipped through the air making a swishing sound till it came hard on break.

"Misunderstanding my ass!"  
>Sharon said walking out<p>

Break lay on the bed next to me with a bleeding fore head, I sat there and braided his hair, not caring about anything because I was that idiot drunk that just got away with kissing Xerxes Break

A/N: so anyway sorry for Sharon being really OC at the end cause I know she doesn't talk like that well I'm going to go write the next chapter of ticking time check it out! Later alligator(s) LOL ヾ(=ﾟ･ﾟ=)ﾉ


End file.
